Harry Potter und die Magie der Seelen
by theOrderofphoenix
Summary: Es geht um Harrys Jagd nach den Horkruxen und seiner Liebe


Die Rechte gehören Mrs Rowling und Bloomsbury

Viel Spaß mit den ersten beiden Kapiteln

**Ein letzes Mal Ligusterweg**

Wieder einmal schien spätabends über dem Dorf Little Whinging die Sonne und im Garten des Ligusterweges Nummer 4 starrte ein Teenager mit schwarzen. verstrubbelten Haaren, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Rasen lag, in den Himmel hinauf. Harry Potter genoss die Ruhe des Gartens denn mit den Dursleys, seinen einzig lebenden Verwandten, konnte es sehr stressig werden.

„Aber nicht mehr lange", dachte Harry, "Bald kann ich endlich fort von hier." In der Tat war morgen Harry´s siebzehnter Geburtstag, womit er in der Zaubererwelt, seiner Welt, volljährig war und ausziehen konnte oder wie in Harry´s Fall musste. Denn mit seiner Volljährigkeit verflog der Zauber, der ihn am Ligusterweg schützte, so dass er gezwungen war eben diesen schleunigst zu verlassen. „Voldemort", dachte Harry plötzlich zornig, "Er ist schuld, dass ich kein normales Leben führen kann. Er ist schuld, dass Sirius gestorben ist, dass Dumbledore gestorben ist. Beim Gedanken an Dumbledore stiegen in Harry Bilder hoch wie er erkannte ,dass das Medallion kein Horkrux war oder wie der elende Verräter Snape Dumbledore ermordete. Bei seinen letzten Gedanken zuckte Harry innerlich zusammen, denn er hatte den Verlust, den der Tod seines ehemaligen Schulleiters mit sich brachte, noch nicht vollkommen überwunden. Während Harry seinen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte er plötzlich einen Schatten am Himmel. Alarmiert sprang er auf, bemerkte aber sogleich, dass es sich nur um eine Eule handelte und zwar um Pigwidgeon, die Eule seines besten Freundes Ron Weasley. Gespannt nahm er den Brief ab, riß ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

Hey Harry,

Wie geht es dir? Mum und Dad holen dich morgen um 13 Uhr ab und apparieren mit dir zum Fuchsbau. Hermine ist auch schon da und wir freuen uns dich morgen zu sehen. Mum ist schon am Durchdrehen wegen der Hochzeit und so, also erwähn lieber nichts davon, es sei denn du willst Beschwerden über zu wenig Hilfe hören. Ich Weiß auch nicht wie sie darauf kommt, dass ich faul und verfressen wäre. Verstehst du das ?

Bis Morgen

Ron

P.S.: Alles Liebe von Ginny

Schmunzelnd legte Harry Rons Brief beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus. In seinem Zimmer angekommen packte er seinen Koffer und schlief anschließend ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry später als gewöhnlich, so dass er als letzter in der Küche kam. Wortlos setzte sich Harry an den Tisch und wurde sogleich von Tante Petunia gefragt: „Ziehst du heute aus?", sagte sie beiläufig. "Ja", antwortete Harry. „Wann verschwindest du denn, Bursche?", fragte Onkel Vernon sofort. "um 13 Uhr", sagte Harry bemüht freundlich. Den Rest des Frühstücks verbrachten sie in Schweigen bis Harry fertig war und in sein Zimmer ging um zu warten. Schließlich wurde es 13 Uhr und es klingelte an der Tür. Wenig später sah sich Harry einem strahlenden Mr. Weasley und einer angestrengt lächelnden Mrs. Weasley, die ihn sogleich in eine Umarmung zog, gegenüber. "Hallo Harry, mein Lieber. Du hast schon gepackt? schön." ,sagte sie als sie seinen Koffer erblickte. "Nun", meldete sich Mr.Weasley zu Wort, „Wir sollten aufbrechen."

Harry wandte sich für ein paar letzte Worte zu den Dursleys um. "Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich euch trotz allem, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist irgendwie dankbar bin." Harry wandte sich zum Gehen und die Dursleys starrten ihm fassungslos nach. Als Harry die Tür beinahe erreicht hatte, sagte Tante Petunia: "Harry, warte einen Moment. Harry drehte sich um und war überrascht über den durchdringenden, ernsten Blick seiner Tante. "Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Harry nickte und ging immer noch vollkommen verblüfft aus dem Haus. Wenig später fasste ihn Mr. Weasley am Arm und ein allerletztes Mal sah Harry den Ligusterweg 4,bevor ihn das bedrückende Gefühl überkam und er verschwand.

**Rätselhafte Post**

Als die Schwärze ihn verlassen hatte, sah er von weitem den Fuchsbau, bei dessen Anblick ihn ein wohliges, aber auch ein ungutes Gefühl überkam. Denn er freute sich Ron und Hermine endlich wiederzusehen, wusste aber nicht so recht wie er sich nach ihrer Trennung Ginny gegenüber verhalten sollte. Allerdings hatte er auch keine Zeit mehr um darüber nachzugrübeln, denn sie standen schon unmittelbar vor der Haustür, die von Harry als Erstem geöffnet wurde. Einen Augenblick später ertönte von allen Seiten ein vielstimmiges „Happy Birthday, Harry" Harry hatte keine Zeit sich umzusehen wer noch alles zu seinem Geburtstag erschienen, denn sogleich wurde er von einem rothaarigen Mädchen umarmt. "Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag", flüsterte Ginny und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Völlig überrumpelt und leicht rot angelaufen murmelte er:" Danke, Ginny" und wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu, die ihn beide umarmten und in Hermines Fall auf die Wange küsste. „Mann oh Mann, diese Frauen, flüsterte Harry, was Ginny und Hermine zum Lachen brachte. Nachdem alle Harry gratuliert hatten, wandte er sich nun voller Vorfreude seinem Geschenkestapel zu.

Von Ron bekam Harry die übliche Menge an Leckereien und Hermine schenkte ihm ein Buch mit dem Titel_ Das Aufspüren der Magie. _Harry lächelte sie wissend an, da er wusste wie wichtig das Buch für die Suche nach den Horkruxen war. Ginny überreichte ihm als Nächste sein Geschenk. Harry wickelte es auf und heraus kam ein sogenannter Liebesstein, der rot leuchtet, wenn man verliebt ist. Als Harry sie daraufhin ansah, lächelte sie ihn nur an und verschwand in der Menge. Moody, Lupin und Tonks schenkten ihm eine Art Brillenglas. Als er sie fragend ansah, sagte Moody knurrend: "Dies, Potter, ist eine Heilerlinse. Wenn du sie eingesetzt und aktiviert hast, leuchten die anwesenden Personen in verschiedenen Farben.

Grün steht für Gesund, gelb für leichte Verletzungen, rot für schwere Verletzungen und schwarz steht für den Tod. War nicht einfach zu bekommen, Potter also pass gut darauf auf." Harry nickte begeistert über sein Geschenk, doch bevor er es Ron oder Hermine zeigen konnte, wurde er von jemandem, der sehr stark nach Tabak roch, Richtung Küche gezogen. Mundungus sah ihn an und sagte: "Hier! Is´ für dich. Pass gut drauf auf und zeig es bloß nich überall rum. Is´ nämlich nich ganz legal hier." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ einen verblüfften Harry zurück. Er war nicht verblüfft darüber, dass das Geschenk illegal war, sondern darüber, dass Mundungus ihm überhaupt etwas schenkte. Neugierig geworden packte er das Geschenk aus und zum Vorschein kam eine Box mit einem Zettel, auf dem stand:

_Lege deinen Zauberstab, mit 3 Tropfen deines Bluts betröpfelt, in den seitlich angebrachten Schlitz und sprich die Worte replica et maior._

_Du erhältst dann einen neuen Zauberstab, mit dem fast so gut gezaubert wird wie mit dem Original, aber die Zauberstabbkerne sind verschieden. Zusätzlich erhöht sich dein Magielevel, d.h deine Flüche und Zauber werden einen Tick stärker._

Darunter stand in krakeliger Schrift:

Jetz´ weisse warum´s illegal is

Schmunzelnd versteckte er das Geschenk und ging zurück auf seine Party. Dort angekommen sah er dass es mittlerweile gegessen wurde und setzte sich auf den einzig freien Platz, neben Ginny, die in ein Gespräch mit Tonks vertieft war. Er vermied es sie anzusehen und hörte stattdessen dem Gespräch von Mr. Weasley und Remus Lupin zu. „... müssen endlich etwas unternehmen", sagte Mr.Weasley. "Du hast ja Recht, Arthur. Aber du vergisst, dass wir uns mitten im Krieg befinden. Die Verhandlungen mit den Kobolden waren ein Anfang aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass der Orden im Moment genug zu tun hat wegen...,er stockte als er bemerkte , dass Harrys Blick auf ihm ruhte. Harry grinste und wandte sich ab. Er schlenderte den Tisch entlang bis ihm auffiel, dass Fred und George verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammensteckten und verhalten lachten. Als Harry näher kam und sie fragend ansah, sagten sie: „Perfekt! Genau der Mann, den wir suchen. Reiche uns doch mal Ronnies Besteck." Auf Harrys misstrauischen Blick hin, sagte George: "Keine Panik, Harry, dir passiert nichts. Nachdem Harry Fred Rons Besteck gegeben hatte, schüttete dieser ein kaum zu sehendes silbriges Pulver darüber und legte sie an Rons Platz zurück. Ron erschien einen Moment später mit einem beladenen Teller und setzte sich. „Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Harry. „Nun", sagte Fred pompös, "was du jetzt gleich sehen wirst junger, unschuldiger Harry, ist das neueste Produkt unseres _Lug und Trug Sortiments_. Dieses Pulver bewirkt, dass unser geschätzter Bruder für die nächsten 5 Minuten nur noch lügen kann.

Allerdings hilft es nicht gegen Veritaserum. "Nicht schlecht", sagte Harry, doch bevor er Weiteres fragen konnte, sagte Fred laut:" Hey Ron! Wie findest du eigentlich Fleurs neue Ohrringe?" "Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, Fred, sind sie ziemlich hässlich und sie sieht damit aus wie dieser Muggelelefant Dambo oder wie hieß er noch gleich. Jedenfalls...,weiter kam er nicht, denn Fleur eilte um den Tisch herum, direkt auf Ron zu. Ron stürzte aus der Küche nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von Fleur, die ihm nachrief: „Wie eine Elefant? Moi? Isch bin aber eine sehrr schnelle Elefant, was?" "Das war der aus dem Sernfehrer der Muggel auch", erwiderte Ron. Alle lachten und selbst Mrs. Weasley konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sah, wer für den Streich verantwortlich war. Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte Fleur mit hocherhobenem Kopf zurück, einen zerknirscht wirkenden Ron im Schlepptau. „Vive la france" ,sagte George grinsend.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie in aller Freundschaft, bis es allmählich später wurde und Mrs. Weasley sie alle ins Bett schickte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen sah Harry, dass Hedwig mit einem Brief am Bein auf seinem Bett saß. Er nahm ihn ab und las von einem abgerissenen Stück Pergament:

_DAS IST WICHTIG! VERLIER ES BLOß NICHT!_

Harry sah nach ob auf der Rückseite noch etwas stand, aber auch diese war leer. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Er zeigte Ron den Brief, doch dieser war ebenso verwirrt wie Harry. "Hm", sagte er, „Wer würde so was in einen Brief schreiben? Ich glaube da will nur einer ´nen dummen Scherz machen." Harry teilte in diesem Fall Rons Auffassung nicht, wusste aber auch nicht, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte, so dass er sich ins Bett legte und in einen etwas unruhigeren Schlaf hinabglitt.


End file.
